macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2006
New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade Inflatable Elephants Parade Officials Hi-Roller Skating Clowns Macy's Great American Marching Band Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Clowns Macy's 80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon - Robin Hall, & Kris Meyer Macy's Yellow Star Balloons Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads Tom Turkey Pilgrims Pumpkin Balloons Snoopy's Dog House - Charlie Brown, Lucy, & Linus Snoopy as the Flying Ace Balloon Spirit of America - The Cast of High School Musical Story Time '''- Julie Andrews, & the School of American Ballet One of the King's Police Men Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty Balloon Homewood High School Patriot Band The Big Apple Circus Magic of Childhood - The Laurie Berker Band, Susie Lampert, & Adam Bernstein Circus Clowns JoJo Balloon '''The 12 Dancing Princesses Holiday Clowns Mobile Azalea Trail Maids Macy's Parade Penny Cab Americana Sphere Balloons Planters Nut Mobile The Marion Carol Showboat - Tara Conner, & Captain Macy Catalina Foothills High School Marching Falcon Band Oklahoma Rising! - Bart Conner, Nadia Comăneci, Mat Hoffman, Wayman Tisdale, Joe Carter, John Smith, & Sandi Patty Wild West Clowns The Ballet Hispanico School of Dance Sesame Street - The Cast of Sesame Street Big Bird Balloon Strongsville High School Band Starship Discovery - The Jonas Brothers, & The Cast Members of Fetch! Tibby, Tooey, & Bumpus Balloonicles Hung-Sheng Lion Dance Theatre Happy the Hippo Balloon Animal Wonders''' '- Rachel Reenstra, & Gloria Estefan Baldwin High School Highlander Marching Band Dora the Explorer Balloon Tutenstein - Diana DeGarmo, & the Phoenix Boys Choir Clowns '''Doodlebug' Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates School Bus King's Firecrackers Jump Rope Team Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Scooby-Doo Balloon Expedition to Rhino Mountain - Members of USA Climbing, & Chris Brown Voyage to Adventure - Ciara Lawrence Central High School Marching Band SpongeBob Squarepants Balloon Kids Candy Creation Lab - RBD M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays Balloon New York City Police Department Marching Band Flying Fish Balloon Energizer Bunny Balloonicle Clowns Cloe the Clown Balloon Big Apple - Daryl Hall, & John Oates Macy's Blue Star Balloons Pikamobile Pikachu and Pokéball Balloons Bridge to the Future - Josh Kelly Baseball Balloon The Harlem Globetrotters The Commack High School Varsity Cougarettes Football Balloon Thanksgiving Classics - Eric Dickerson, Harry Carson, Emmet Smith, & Cheyanne Super Grover Balloon American Classic Malt Shop - The Dynamites, Darlene Love, & the Broadway Dance Center Clowns Chocolate/Strawberry Ice Cream Cone Balloon Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone Balloon Heartland Hoedowners Charlotte's Web - Sarah McLachlan Corny Clowns Produce Truck Healthy Mr. Potato Head Balloon The United States Air Force Academy Band Statue of Liberty - Renee Flemming, & the United States Air Force Band & Choir GMC Banner Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers The Founding Fathers Balloon Heads Uncle Sam Balloon Macy's White Star Balloons Pep Rally Universal Dance Association Cheerleaders Handprint Balloons Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald, & the McKids Ronald McDonald Balloon The Marx Brothers Balloon Heads New York Tin Toy - Barry Manilow, & the World of Children Tuba Titans Marching Band Anheuser-Busch Hitch Rocking Horse - John Tartaglia Harold the Fireman Balloon Holiday Lovin' Oven - Pillsbury Doughboy, & the Original Cast of Irving Berlin's White Christmas Mountain Home High School Band Poinsettia Balloons Teddy Bear's Workshop - Miley Cyrus Toy Soldier Balloon The Polar Express - Natalie Grant, & the Florida Special Needs Colorguard Garfield with Pooky Balloon Riverside Community College Marching Tiger Band SnowBo Balloonicle Slumber Party Clowns Red Candy Cane Balloon Green Candy Cane Balloon The Mike Miller Dance Team Elf Family Balloons Santa's Sleigh - Santa, & Mrs. Claus Red Macy's Star BalloonsCategory:Lineups Category:2000s Parades